Taken
by NellieTodd
Summary: He was bound, gagged and locked in a trunk. But even worse, he was apart from his twin. Follow Haruhi and Karou as they're taken hostage and tortured. Survival is the name of the game. Freedom is their goal. Rated M for later chapters. (I don't want to spoil what happens. Please read at your own risk)
1. Prologue

**It's me! I have severe writers block for Stockholm Syndrome, but I swear I shall eventually continue! **

**For now, please enjoy this Ouran story!**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

He was bound, gagged and locked in a trunk.

But even worse, he was apart from his twin.

Tears rolled down Kaoru's face as the rocky road caused the car to bounce. The duct tape over his mouth made it difficult to breathe, though, so he tried hard to stop himself from crying to avoid suffocation. But it was almost futile; he was locked in a car driven by violent strangers and didn't know where he was going or what was to happen to him.

He suddenly heard sobs from behind him. It was then he remembered who was also trapped in the trunk; Haruhi had worked the tape off of her mouth with her tongue and was now openly crying. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and try to comfort her, but unfortunately his arms, like hers, were bound tightly with rough rope behind his back.

_At least Hikaru's safe…for now, that is…until they find him too!_

This thought unleashed another round of tears from the younger Hitachiin. Hikaru had gone home sick earlier that day. The rest of the hosts had stayed after the club meeting to clean up and go over their plans for the coming week. By the time they were done, it had begun to snow heavily. Not wanting her to have to walk home in that weather, Kaoru had offered Haruhi a ride home, which she gratefully accepted.

However, when the limo arrived, Kaoru got this uneasy feeling as they got into it. He however brushed it off as Haruhi recited her address to the driver. But when the driver made a turn down a deserted road, the uneasy feeling came back to Kaoru.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" he asked. His driver had driven Haruhi home plenty of times, and this was not the normal route.

"Just sit back and relax, I'm taking a short cut," The driver said. It was then Kaoru got a glimpse of the driver's face in the review mirror and gasped.

"You're not my usual driver!"

It was then the driver stopped the car and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the boy's face. "Listen up, you little rich shit. You both will be silent and still or things _will _get ugly. Got that?"

The two first years exchanged frightened glances before Haruhi nodded her head yes. After a moment of hesitation, Kaoru did the same.

The driver put the gun away and continued driving. Without even realizing what she was doing, Haruhi reached for Kaoru's hand and held it so tightly that it cut off circulation.

The driver made a few more turns before slowing down. In the darkening outside world, Kaoru could make out two men dressed in pinstripe suits and sunglasses standing in the snow. The driver parked the car and got out, came around, and opened the door for his captives. Still holding onto Kaoru, Haruhi took the first brave step out of the car, with Kaoru in tow. The men immediately came over to them, grabbed them and bound their hands and feet with rope before gagging them with duct tape and shoving them in the trunk of the limo. They put up no resistance.

Now here they were, trapped in a hot trunk, not knowing what was to happen to them. Haruhi had not stopped crying since she began. Kaoru on the other hand was able to compose himself. He lay there, listening to her body-wracking sobs.

_Don't cry Haruhi. _Kaoru thought to himself. _I'll get you out of this…I just don't know how yet…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, lovies!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Taken

**I plan to make these chapters longer. This is basically just an introductory chapter. Read and review, please!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE. READ AT OWN RISK.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Taken<p>

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Haruhi had stopped crying and was now asleep, leaving Kaoru in total silence to think on what was happening. These guys had just taken them without any explanation on why; not that either of them had expected to get any explanation from a kidnapper.

Kaoru went through every possible explanation in his head; the one that stuck out most is his family was rich. These men must've assumed Haruhi was as well, for her to be going to Ouran and hanging out with a Hitachiin.

Ransom seemed like the most logical reason for their kidnapping, but Kaoru felt that there must be another reason somehow. His thoughts shifted to his parents and their businesses.

His father's business must've done something to provoke those men and cause them to want revenge. But he couldn't seem to see a computer software designer angering someone to the point of kidnapping his children. On the other hand, it couldn't be his mother's fashion design business.

_Yeah that's it. These thugs must want us for ransom. Ok, so there's no need to panic. If we do what they say, then they'll get the money from my parents and we should be free in a matter of days, maybe hours._

…_right?_

The car jerked to a stop, causing Kaoru and Haruhi to be thrown against the wall of the trunk.

"Well that's what I call a wakeup call…" Haruhi joked sourly. "Are you ok, Kaoru?"

He moaned, trying to talk, before remembering his gag was still on. He simply nodded in response. They heard the slamming of car doors and tensed up. They were coming.

The trunk was unlocked and opened. The fact that the duct tape was off Haruhi's mouth was noticed immediately.

"Wow, aren't you a talkative little brat?" One of the men sneered. "You couldn't even keep a stupid piece of tape on your big mouth!" He backhanded her across the face before grabbing her by the collar of her Ouran uniform, ripping a seam.

The man's face suddenly lit up with an idea. He began tearing at her blazer and shirt, ripping them both to shreds until Haruhi was left in nothing but her sports bra.

"Oh god, it's a chick!" one of the men exclaimed. The first man, the one who had torn Haruhi's clothing, smiled.

"It's like unwrapping a birthday gift, huh, kid?" The wicked smirk on his face grew; similar ones appeared on his buddies' faces. "You never know what you're going to get." With that, he slammed the trunk, leaving Kaoru in darkness and then threw the defenseless Haruhi to the ground.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: THE HITACHIIN MANSION<p>

"Ugh, he should be home by now…" Hikaru got out of bed and began pacing the floor impatiently. The maid who had been taking care of him stood up and went to him.

"Master Hikaru, you have a stomach virus. You need your rest!"

"I'll take a little throwing up over not knowing where my brother is!"

"Might I suggest calling him?"

Hikaru stopped pacing. In his worried fit, he completely forgot that he could just call his brother and check up on him. He made his way back to bed and picked up his phone from his bedside table.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: UNKNOWN<p>

Kaoru heard every sound; every wicked laugh, every slap to her body, and every cry she made. He could tell she was trying not to cry out so much; to be strong. He admired her courage.

He wished nothing more than to go back in time and trust his gut feeling and check to see who was driving the limo before getting in to it. He put his life in danger; worse, he put her life in danger.

As much as Kaoru hated to admit it, he was afraid. Without his brother with him, he felt even more afraid. They had never been apart a day in their lives and he certainly didn't want to start now. All he wanted was to be home, safe and sound, playing video games with Hikaru and be bugging Haruhi every five minutes by texting her.

But instead, here he was listening to the horrible sounds of rape. He had made no move to stop them- not that he could, being tied and all, but he still couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty.

Suddenly, all was quiet. He heard footsteps shuffling across the gravel of the ground and disappearing as they got further and further away from him. He laid there in total darkness and silence, trying not to panic. They had to come back for him, right?

After an agonizing ten minutes, he heard the footsteps of one person coming back. The trunk was popped open and one of the men, his shirt off, took a knife from his pocket and slashed the ropes binding Kaoru's hands and feet.

"Get out of the trunk and follow me," he commanded coldly. Kaoru nodded and obeyed the orders, stumbling out of the trunk and following the man inside, terrified of what he'd see.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt sooooo bad for Haruhi as I was writing this...I have no clue why stories like this pop into my head, but they do and I feel it's my mission to write them!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Demands

**So I updated again. Idk why but I'm really enjoying writing again without writers block...knock on wood...please review more!**

* * *

><p>Chapter two, Demands<p>

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Kaoru followed the man inside, terrified of what he'd see. The man held the door open for him and Kaoru bravely stepped through the doorway. Once inside, Kaoru realized he was inside a small house. It was tastefully decorated, completely different than what you'd expect a kidnapper's hideout to be like.

The man that had lead him inside (the limo driver, Kaoru noticed) closed the door behind them and then pushed the teen to the ground.

"Here's how things are gonna work, Hitachiin." One of the other men snapped at him. Kaoru looked up at his captors. They were still wearing sunglasses, despite not having anything else on but the bare essentials. "You and that little bitch are gonna be here awhile. You listen to what we say, and any act of defiance will be dealt with…painfully. Got it?" Even if he didn't have tape on his mouth, Kaoru would've been at a loss for words. He nodded his head vigorously. "Good. Get him out of my sight."

"Yes, boss." said the limo driver. He and the other man grabbed Kaoru by the arms and literally dragged him (he was too much in shock to walk) to a door. One man opened it and pushed the young boy down the stairs. Kaoru tumbled down, getting bumps and bruises the whole way. Once he was at the bottom, he ripped the tape from his mouth and looked around. He was now in a dark basement. Using the stairs, he pushed himself to his feet and began to feel around for a light switch. As he walked, something touched his hair. His hand immediately reached up and found it was a pull string. He smiled slightly as he pulled it, lighting up a dim light bulb just hanging from the ceiling.

Once the light was on, he was greeted by a horrific sight. Haruhi was bound to a chair, completely naked. The way she was tied, her legs were spread wide open. Her body was bruised and handprint shaped red splotches were all over her. Getting closer, Kaoru saw that her inner thighs were coated with drying blood. He took a few cautious steps closer.

"Haruhi?" he whispered.  
>"K…Kaoru?" Haurhi's voice was weak. She lifted her face up to show that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kaoru knelt down by her and began to untie her.<p>

"Shh…it's going to be ok, Haruhi. We're going to be ok." Once he got her untied, he gently helped her from the chair and into his arms.

_Of course it's not going to be ok, you idiot! _He inwardly scolded himself. _Look at her! She's been beaten and raped, and you guys are locked in a basement!_

All of a sudden, his phone began to ring from his pants pocket.

_Phone! Why didn't I think of that before?_

He whipped out his cell. The caller ID said, "Hikaru"

LOCATION: HITACHIIN MANSION

Hikaru sat on the bed, phone to his ear. He had sent the maid tending to him to go make him some soup. Finally he heard Kaoru pick up and whisper. "Hikaru! Call the police!"

Hikaru was grateful to hear his brother's voice, but that wasn't the thing he'd wanted to hear. "Kaoru! What's going on? Where are you?"  
>"I don't know! Listen, Haruhi and I have been kidnapped! I don't know who these guys are, or what they want! All I know is we're locked in some basement!"<p>

"Oh my god! Ok, don't panic, just try to keep calm and stay alive! I'll phone the police! Hopefully they can trace your phone, or-"He heard a crackling on the other end. "Kao?"

"Looks like you've saved us the trouble of calling you to make demands, huh?" said a voice he didn't recognize.

"Who…who are you? What do you want with them?"

"Whoa, calm down, Hitachiin. All we want is some money, that's all. You're brother and little bitch will be fine as long as you comply with us."

Just then the maid came back in. "Master Hikaru, I can't believe I forgot to ask do you want chicken noodle, or-"

Hikaru waved at her to be quiet. "What are your demands?" He rushed to his desk, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a message to the maid, _Kao's been kidnapped. Call cops. _

The maid took the message, read it over, then her jaw dropped wide open and she ran from the room.

"Listen carefully and listen well. You are to give us half…no, _all _of your fortune to get your brother back."

"And what about Haruhi?"

"Oh so that's the little bitch's name? Hmm…I don't know anything about her, so I guess whatever her family's got will do."

"They don't have much," Right when the words tumbled from his mouth, Hikaru knew it was a mistake to say that.

"Oh they don't?" There was a pause. "That's just fine. Just bring the money to the following address…" He rolled out an address. "And be sure to come alone. Any funny stuff and your brother is as good as dead." The line disconnected.

Hikaru stood there, the phone in his hands. "But…but what about Haruhi?"

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

The man (the one that had been called, "boss") hung up Kaoru's phone before throwing it to the ground and smashing it underfoot. Kaoru watched in horror, wishing his ringtone hadn't been so loud. The limo driver was holding his hands behind him with one hand and had another clamped over his mouth. He let go as the boss was smashing the phone. Kaoru looked from his smashed phone to Haruhi, who was being tied up again by the third man.

"Hey now, don't tie her up just yet. I think we should have a little more fun with her first." the boss said.

"Fun?" Kaoru blurted out.

"Yes, fun. And you know what, Hitachiin? I think you can help us. I'm sure you and the rest of the idiots at that degenerate Host Club of yours have had feelings for little miss Haruhi…am I right?" The boss walked over to Kaoru and yanked his blazer off. Kaoru tried to grab it back, failing humiliatingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about! None of us have any feelings for her!" he lied. The boss backhanded him across the face.

"Liar!" He walked to Haruhi, who only had her hands tied behind her now. He grabbed hold of her nipples and pulled on them until she cried out.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Get off of her!" Kaoru dashed to Haruhi's side, desperately trying to pick at the knot holding the rope on her wrists closed. One of the men grabbed him and pulled him back. The boss laughed, going to untie Haruhi's hands himself. Once they were untied, he pushed the chair forward, causing Haruhi to fall hard face-first onto the concrete floor. The man holding Kaoru let go of him and allowed him to go to Haruhi's aid. The first thing he noticed was that she had cut her forehead and the blood was beginning to drip.

"So you do have feelings for her after all, don't you? Well how about you have all the fun with her you want while we watch?"

Kaoru picked his head up and looked at the man who stood before him. "No! I refuse! I'm just her friend! I would never touch her in that way!"

The boss leaned down to Kaoru's level. "Fuck her…now…unless you want us to do more damage?"

The younger Hitachiin looked from the boss, to the other two men, to Haruhi, and back around again. He sighed and laid her on her back.

But before he could do anything else, the limo driver's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Yo…yes, we do…what time? …Shit, are you kidding me? ...fine. We'll be on our way in five." He hung up. "We might want to put a hold on that. Our plans have been changed. Our flight is in forty-five minutes."

"Wait…flight?" Kaoru said, panic evident in his voice.

"We have to go now? Fuck. I wish they'd given us more notice…"

"Wait, what's going on?" Kaoru asked again. All three men looked at him. Haruhi had fainted from the overwhelming idea of being raped again.

"What's going on is you two are going for a little ride…" said the boss.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably tell I suck ass at extending the chapter...if anyone has ANY tips, please let me know!<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. Chapter 3 Flight

**I know...I know...you want me to continue Stockholm Syndrome...I will...as soon as my writer's block goes away...**

* * *

><p>LOCATION: UNKNOWN<p>

Kaoru sighed to himself as he stared out the one-way windows. He didn't know how far this airport was, but he hoped it was far enough to give the police enough time to hopefully catch up to them. But deep down he realized that wasn't happening anytime soon. His main concern of course was where were they going?

He and Haruhi sat side by side, their hands tied behind their backs and their legs tied together. Their captors had agreed to not gag them if they were silent or talked softly if they had to. But there wasn't much to talk about. Every once in a while, one of the two first years would whisper something comforting to the other, trying to keep each other calm and ready for anything. Other than that, they were absolutely silent.

Haruhi was sitting as close to Kaoru as she could; away from the captor who sat a few inches away on her other side. She never had thought for a second that she would end up being raped during her life, but now the harsh reality set in; her flower was gone, she would probably never forget it, and she could be raped again within the next few minutes and not have any warning.

This final thought made the girl shiver and inch closer to her friend. It also sparked another thought.

"Hey…Kaoru?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"When I passed out…did you…you know, have to…have to…"

"No. They got a call before I could do anything. If they try to make me do that though, I promise I'll try harder to resist."

"That's just crazy. If it has to happen again…well, I'd rather it be you than any of these men."

Kaoru was amazed that she could talk about being raped like it was no big deal, even after it had only happened a couple of hours ago. But then again, she was always such a strong girl, not some damsel in distress. The younger Hitachiin admired that about her, as did the rest of the Host Club. Despite the times they had to come to her rescue, she never acted like she needed to be rescued; when she was thrown into the ocean, the encounter with the Lobelia girls, and of course during thunderstorms, she had always held her head up high and asserted her independence.

But on the other hand, he also suspected she was hiding her true feelings. When he saw her tied up in that chair in the basement, she had just looked so…broken...

The car suddenly jerked to a stop. They were at the airport.

The man sitting in the back with them cut the ropes from their legs with a knife and then got out, came around and opened the door for them. Once they'd scrambled out of the car and onto wobbly legs, they looked ahead of them to see a small private jet, all ready for flight.

"Move, move, move!" said the captor who had helped them from the car. The two began to walk toward the jet, following their other two captors into it. Once inside, they were pushed into seats and bound to them.

"Excuse me, Mister….Kidnapper, sir?" Kaoru asked. The man turned around and looked at him. He was wearing the pinstripe suit from earlier. "Can we at least know where we're going?"  
>"My, my, my…you Hitachiins expect to get everything you want, huh?" laughed the captor. "If you must know, we're going to America, and that's all I can tell you!" He walked away. Haruhi and Kaoru stared after him.<p>

"America…?" Haruhi repeated.

"How are we ever going to get home now?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: HITACHIIN MANSION<p>

Hikaru paced back and forth impatiently. Finally the doorbell rang and he was down the stairs faster than any maid or servant could go. At the door stood the rest of the Host Club.

"We came here as fast as we could, Hikaru!" Tamaki said. "What's the emergency?"

"Guys, you might want to come in and sit down before I tell you…" Hikaru said, stepping aside so the guys could come in. In a few moments, they were all seated in the other room. "Guys….I got a distress call from Kaoru earlier…he and Haruhi…have been kidnapped!"

Tamaki jumped to his feet. Hunny's eyes welled up with tears. Kyoya and Mori exchanged concerned glances.

"What did Kaoru say when he called you?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"He said to call the cops and that they'd been kidnapped. Then one of the captors took his phone and told me the demands."

"What were the demands?"

"Our entire fortune for Kaoru's safe return. They said that whatever Haruhi's family has got would be enough, but I let it slip that they don't have much."

Kyoya face-palmed. "Did they at least say where to bring the money to?"

Hikaru nodded and handed him a slip of paper on which he'd written the address on. The Hosts gathered around to see it.

"New York?" Tamaki read.

"Hika-chan, that's in America!" Hunny piped.

"They're taking them all the way to America?" Kyoya asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem for us, but the question is, how are we going to get hold of the entire fortune when it's in my parents' names? They're in other countries right now on business! What do we do?"

"Calm down, Hikaru! We have resources!" Tamaki piped up. "We have The Black Onion Squad on our side, as well as Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai

"Yes we do, but what if they know all that and have plans? Who knows, these guys could've been stalking us or something!" Tamaki paused, his mouth wide open and his finger in the air, as if about to make a proclamation. He then closed his mouth, lowered his hand and sat down again. "Uh huh…"

"Look, Hikaru," Kyoya said. "How about we just have the squad on standby and have Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai accompany us? It seems the most logical of options, which we don't have too many of."

Hikaru nodded, before grabbing hold of a nearby garbage can and throwing up.

Tamaki scooted further away from the twin. "That stomach virus isn't contagious, is it?"

Ignoring him, Hikaru wiped his mouth on the back on his hand and said, "They didn't say how much time we had before we met with them, but I assume- and hope- they're going to call again."

"In the meantime, we should probably get going!" Hunny exclaimed.

The other hosts nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Mori said in his usual monotone voice. "We leave tomorrow at dawn."

There was a pause.

"When did we all settle on that?" Tamaki asked.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: SOMEWHERE OVER THE UNITED STATES:<p>

Kaoru was sound asleep. Haruhi was afraid to sleep.

There were many things that went with post-traumatic stress. One thing being that the victim often relived the trauma in their sleep. Haruhi preferred not to relive that horror.

It ha been a long and uneventful flight. Her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, she gazed out the window at the dark sky. The sun was just beginning to rise in the distance. She admitted to herself that she was scared; all she wanted was to fall asleep and wake up in her own bed, all of this being a dream. But she wasn't stupid; she knew this was really happening.

A sudden double ding startled her from her thoughts. It was the pilot.

"Guys, we're going to be landing soon. You're probably asleep, but I'd appreciate if one of you came to the cockpit and let me know one of you got this message before I land…."

One of the captors woke up to the dings and begrudgingly got up and made his way to the doors to the cockpit. "Yeah, I'll get everyone up."

The pilot's voice came over the speaker again. "Thanks, Marsh."

_Marsh, huh, _thought Haruhi. _Well, I doubt that detail will help, but it's one name we can give to the cops…_

Marsh walked around the cabin and shook up the rest of the captors. The limo driver was the last to fully wake up. When he did, he stretched and then looked over at the prisoners. When he saw Kaoru asleep, he came over and kicked the boy in the shins, waking him instantly. "We're landing. Wake the fuck up." he snapped before making his way back to his seat and buckling the belt.

Kaoru shook his head rapidly to wake himself up as the plane began to descend. He glanced at Haruhi, saw her bloodshot eyes and gave her a sad smile. He had a feeling she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, no matter how strong she was.

The plane landed shortly afterward. Marsh and the third captor came to until the two of them and help them stand. They were allowed a moment to walk around and get feeling back in their limbs before being steered in the direction of the door.

The sun was just rising over the horizon and it painted the sky bloody red. Kaoru shuddered at this possible omen for what was to happen to them.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: HITACHIIN MANSION<p>

"Kaoru! Watch out!" Hikaru shouted before bolting upright in bed. He panted heavily, looking around the room. The rest of the hosts, who were asleep on the floor, began to wake up as well.

"Hikaru?" Mori questioned.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Tamaki whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Shut up and go back to sleep…" Kyoya groaned, annoyed before turning over and trying to fall back to sleep.

Everyone looked at Hunny, who was thankfully still dead to the world. They all breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Hunny was not a happy riser.

Mori and Tamaki came to join Hikaru on the bed. "You ok, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked tentatively.

"No. I keep having these horrible, vivid dreams of Kaoru and Haruhi being tortured."

Tamaki drew in a shaky breath. He could only imagine how worried Hikaru was about his twin and his friend. Tamaki himself not only felt worried, he felt ashamed; like he'd failed to protect Haruhi. He never saw it coming and felt it was his fault he didn't take any precautions.

But he didn't say so. Instead he nodded his head. "I'm sure they'll be okay, Hikaru. We have to hope that they're okay and will come home alive and in one piece. We can't lose that hope. It's the most important thing we've got now. Without it, we wouldn't even be going to New York."

Hikaru's jaw dropped. That was the most profound statement he'd ever heard Tamaki say. "Wow, boss, I never thought you'd…." he trailed off, expecting someone to be there to finish the sentence. When no one finished it, Hikaru immediately felt a hole form in his heart. He felt so incomplete without his brother. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and before he knew it, he was sobbing into his hands.

Tamaki placed a comforting hand on his friend's back. "Mori-Senpai, can you take him to the kitchen for some water, please?" Mori nodded before helping the distraught twin out of his bed and leading him out into the hallway.

Once they were gone, Tamaki looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. He sighed. In just a few hours, they'd be flying to New York to find their stolen friends. He walked back to his spot on the floor and lay down. However, he got no sleep. The prince spent the rest of the night dwelling on thoughts of Haruhi and Kaoru, who he imagined weren't getting any sleep either.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know a couple of things:<strong>

**1. I know I write about rape, but just know that I don't think it's funny or should be taken lightly. Ever.**

**2. I really suck at knowing time changes, so sorry if it's a little off...or a lot off...**

**New chapter to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 4 Blood

**This chapter is just a little filler. More action is coming in the next one :D**

* * *

><p>LOCATION: JAPAN<p>

"To our airport. And step on it!" Kyoya demanded as the driver sped away from the Hitachiin mansion where he had picked up the teenagers.

Hikaru sat between Kyoya and Tamaki. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His dreams from the night before still lingered; horrible visions of torture and death still flashed through his mind. The image that seemed to stay the longest and appear most often was of his brother. In a pool of his own blood. Dead.

He shook his head violently to get the image out of it. The awful pain he had had in his stomach from the virus had been replaced by a new pain; one of dread.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" A voice startled him from his thoughts. That voice belonged to Tamaki. Hikaru just looked at him, tears held back. Tamaki gave him a sad smile. "They'll be alright. We're going to get them back safe and sound." The elder Hitachiin stared at him, wondering how he was keeping together so well when Haruhi was in peril. He'd seen him freak out when she got red paint dumped on her, him thinking it was blood, so how could he be so calm now? He had never seen him so out of character.

Maybe some conversation would help him feel better somehow? He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Hey boss, how is it you're not freaking out over this?" Tamaki sighed.

"You know, Hikaru? I'm not quite sure. I think I'm just still in shock that this is happening. I keep hoping to wake up in my bed and find this all to be a bad dream."

"I'm just hoping they haven't…well, touched either of them," Kyoya interjected. "We all know that Haruhi is pretty much defenseless, and Hikaru no offense, but you're brother's not that strong either."

"None taken," Hikaru muttered.

"If they've hurt Kao-chan or Haru-chan, I'm going to kick their butts into the next century…" Honey said, his voice taking on a dark and serious tone. Mori nodded in agreement.

The Hosts were silent after that for the rest of the car trip.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: DOWN TOWN, NYC.<p>

Kaoru held Haruhi's hand under the table. They were sitting with their original three captors inside a small restaurant. After they had left the plane, they had been herded into a van that was waiting for them and whisked off to the city. After what seemed like a few hours, when they got into the city, the captor named Marsh laid down the rules with them.

"Listen up. I'm not gonna repeat myself," he hissed. "We're stopping for lunch. You two will be allowed one cheap thing off the menu each and a drink. We have to approve the meal first. You are to keep quiet. We all have guns, which are loaded and none of us are afraid to use them…on _anyone._ Got it?" Haruhi and Kaoru exchanged glances before looking back to Marsh and nodding. "Good." And with that he turned away from them.

Now here they were, waiting for their food to arrive in some shitty, run down café. No one else was there but the employees, and even then there were only two of them. They had each ordered a burger and a soda, but neither of them knew how they were going to stomach anything. They had no choice but to sit there and listen to their captors chat. They were in the middle of telling stories about former crimes.

"Man, I had that one running scared!" said Marsh. "At least until I slit his throat, of course!" They all burst out laughing. "Nate, you've probably got some good stories, eh?" He said, turning to the limo driver, who was apparently named Nate. He sat back, his beer in hand.

"Well, there was this one time about six months ago, I got with this pretty little streetwalker. I didn't have the money to pay her, of course, so I just overpowered her and fucked her 'til she bled to death!"

As their captors cackled, Kaoru and Haruhi couldn't believe what they were hearing. These men talked about murdering people as if they were talking about the weather!

Just then, a woman walked into the restaurant. She was wearing a leather skirt, matching pumps and a bright pink tank top. The men stared at her as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Man, you don't see an ass like that these days, and have it be real!" the boss said. Nate laughed and his beer came out his nose.

Haruhi watched the lady go into the bathroom. This gave her an idea. Swallowing her nerves, she looked at the boss. "Sir, may I have permission to go to the bathroom?"

The boss sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. But we'll be watching!" She nodded and mumbled a quick thanks before getting up and making her way to the bathroom. She waited nervously outside of it for the other woman to finish; she fiddled with the clothes she had on (which the men had the decently to let her wear; a baggy shirt from a radio station contest and a pair of sweatpants that were worn out at the bottom), chewed her nails, and tapped her foot, all while trying to calm herself.

Time seemed to slow. Behind her, she heard the men finishing up their food. She hoped that they wouldn't decide to pull her away before she had a chance to put her plan into action. She knew it was risky; she knew they had loaded guns and were happy to kill someone, but she still had to try.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the other woman came out. As she passed, Haruhi looked straight ahead and whispered, "Kidnapped. Call police." The other woman blinked as Haruhi went into the bathroom and sat down on the dirty toilet. She waited.

Silence.

Click.

BLAM! BLAM, BLAM!

Haruhi felt tears form in her eyes. _No!_

The door was flung open. Marsh stood there, an angry look on his face. He yanked Haruhi up from the toilet, pulled up her pants and smacked her across the face. "You stupid little bitch thought you could get away with trying to get help? Well just wait until I-"

"Marsh, we don't have time!" called Nate, his smoking gun in one hand, Kaoru by the hair in the other. "We need to get out of here!"

"Right!" Marsh grabbed Haruhi by the arm and dragged her out of the restaurant. Haruhi saw the horror of the dead woman and the two employees as she was dragged past them.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>LOCATION: LEAVING JAPAN<p>

Once they were on the plane to New York, Hikaru's body finally tired out from the stress and he fell asleep. The rest of the Hosts moved to the back of the cabin and spoke quietly.

"So what's the plan?" Tamaki asked. "Do we even know who we're dealing with? Like, who knows what could these guys be capable of?"

"Don't worry, Tama-chan!" Hunny chirped. "I doubt they'll be a match for us!"

"Be that as it may, we might want to think about things other than simply attacking them with martial arts," Kyoya interjected. "Remember, we mainly want to get Kaoru and Haruhi out of their predicament with a little harm to anybody as possible."

"Kyoya's right. I think we should give them a chance to do the trade peacefully." Mori said. Everyone looked at the usually silent man.

"And if that doesn't work?" Tamaki prompted.

"That's when Mitzkuni and I attack, but only enough to keep them at bay. The rest of you take Kaoru and Haruhi and run. Draw attention to the situation. We'll make sure these people are taken away in handcuffs."

Hikaru moaned in his sleep before tears began to run down his cheeks. His dreams were terrifying; images of both his brother and Haruhi bruised and bloodied at the hands of these sadists. His eyes flew open and he woke with a gasp. The other Hosts looked at him and all silently prayed that they're plan would work.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: NYC<p>

The van began to drive away. Once Nate got the teens' hands bound, he pulled out a roll of duct tape and began winding it around Haruhi's head. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you, you stupid little whore," he sneered. "Well you've lost your speaking privileges for a while. We tried to be nice, but you just _had _to try something heroic." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You just _had _to open that big mouth of yours, huh?" Haruhi pulled her chin away, the fire in her eyes masking the hurt that she felt from his words. No one had _ever _spoken to her like that before.

Kaoru was furious. How dare they do all this? How could they just tear an innocent girl from her home and damage her like that? He could see the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. If only he were strong enough to break the ropes and hold her. Hell, if only he were strong enough to break free and kill these bastards!

The van drove for what felt like twenty minutes before stopping in an alley way. Before Kaoru had time to realize what was happening, Haruhi was whisked away from him into a backdoor, down a flight of stairs and out of sight.

Marsh came around and helped the young Hitachiin from the van. "At least you seem to cooperate," he muttered. Kaoru looked up at him and put on a brave façade, even though he was frightened of this man.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me how much longer you plan on keeping us!" he demanded. Marsh shook his head.

"My, my. I thought you Japanese were supposed to be respectful. If you must know, you spoiled little brat, the tradeoff is as soon as the money arrives, and if any of your 'friends' try anything cute-" He was interrupted by a cry echoing from down in the basement of the building. Marsh looked at his captive, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. "Shall we go see the fun we're missing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...<strong>

**read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Rape

**I know...I know...you want me to update Stockholm Syndrome...I WILL. Just...let me figure out what to write for it! **

**Ugh. Anyhow, here's an update! Sorry it's short but I have to save some things for the later chapters!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE. PROCEED AT ON RISK.**

* * *

><p>LOCATION: NYC<p>

Marsh led Kaoru down the dark staircase, keeping a hand on his shoulder so he didn't fall. However, when he stepped onto the last step, Marsh pushed him forward. The teen's hands were still bound, so he tumbled face first to the floor. He heard the wicked laughter of the captors. He felt his cheeks burn with humiliation at the same time as someone sliced through the ropes on his wrists with a knife. He pushed himself to his feet, only to find Haruhi was on the floor across from him. He was thankful that the scream he'd heard was only caused by the tape being ripped from around her head. He quickly crawled to her and held her to him. She threw her arms around him and tried hard to hold back to the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kaoru…" she whispered in his ear. "I don't…I don't want them to…"

"I know, Haruhi," he whispered back. "I know." He stood up, her clinging to him. "Just stay behind me." He turned to their captors. "Can't you just leave us the fuck alone? You've hurt her enough already!"

The captors looked at each other and then back at Kaoru. The boss stepped forward.

"We're allowed to have fun until the switch is made and we get the ransom money. Until then, we will hurt her as much as we want to!" A smirk appeared on his face in a way it made both Kaoru and Haruhi shudder. He approached Kaoru and nabbed him by the shirt. "Of course, if you insist we stop touching _her…_I guess we could use you instead!"

With that, he threw the defenseless twin to the ground. Kaoru, his hands still tied, rolled over onto his back and used his bound hands to push himself up before he managed to scramble to his feet, but only to be met by Marsh and Nate, who pushed him back down. The three captors surrounded him and began to pull down their pants.

Haruhi struggled to her feet and began to run for the stairs. Marsh tackled her, however, from behind and pinned her down. He then grabbed her by the hair and yanked it in order to turn her head towards the action.

Kaoru trembled in the presence of these men despite his expression that said, "Do your worst!"

The boss went first, pushing Kaoru onto all fours and yanking off his pants. Without hesitation, he shoved his erect member into Kaoru's virgin entrance. He let out a cry of pain, which was cut off by the boss reaching over and clamping his hand over the red head's mouth.

"Don't you DARE scream again! Is that clear, you little brat!" he snapped. Kaoru looked back at him, his eyes pleading for him to stop. The boss sneered and pushed farther into Karou's rear. "Answer me! I said is that clear?" Kaoru nodded hesitantly and the boss decided to continue. He took his hand away and pulled back halfway before ramming into him again, this time even harder. Kaoru bit onto his lip to keep from screaming.

Tears flowed freely down Haruhi's cheeks. She couldn't move. She was petrified at the sight of this. In fact if it wasn't for a sobering shout from Kaoru to close her eyes, she would never have looked away.

In. Out. In. Out. Faster. Slower. Harder. The young Hitachiin couldn't take it anymore! The pain was excruciating! This man's member was thick beyond belief and his hole was so small. The boss made hard thrusts, not holding anything back. Kaoru was sure he felt his insides ripping apart. Suddenly, his thrusting got faster.

"You. Are. Nothing." The boss spat at him between thrusts. "Just. A. Dirty. Little. Slut!"

The Hitachiin clenched his bound hands and his jaw and tried not to answer back. The words stung, but he knew he couldn't let them get to him. He was determined to not let these men break him, no matter what; not only for his sake, but for Haruhi's as well.

Finally, after what felt like a century, Kaoru felt the boss cum inside of him and he pulled out for the final time. Kaoru dropped onto his stomach, shaking. He couldn't move; he felt paralyzed from his waist down. Haruhi, her hands still bound behind her, walked on her knees over to him and sat down beside him. He put his head in her lap and tried to catch his breath.

"Aww, well, isn't that sweet?" Nate spat. "I hate to break up such a cute moment, but it's my turn now…"

The two first years exchanged frightened glances.

* * *

><p>They could barely walk afterwards, let alone stand. The captors basically dragged them back to the van and forced them inside. They didn't even bother tying them up this time.<p>

Exhausted and shamed, Haruhi crawled into Kaoru's lap and held onto him tightly. He placed his arms around her and held her close to him.

_"No! Please! Don't!"_

_ "You punks get off of her!"_

The wisp of a memory played in Haruhi's head, but the rest of it felt just like a blur. It was her guess that her mind was trying hard to repress some of what happened, but she hoped that it did. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to envision something pleasant, but all she could see was fuzzy visions of the ceiling as she had stared at it, trying to avoid the wicked smirk on her captor's face.

A gentle hand on the back of her head brought her back to reality. "Haruhi. It's all going to be okay. We're going to be okay. I promise." Kaoru whispered gently. He had never imagined seeing such a strong, independent girl reduced to the terrified state she was in now. She had never depended on anyone in her life, and now here she was clinging desperately to him.

How he wished he could just erase all that had happened; go back in time and check the limo driver's face. But he knew that that was impossible. They were just going to have to be strong and move forward.

The captors drove around for another half an hour before reaching yet another building. This one, however, was inhabited. Nate and Marsh got out of the van and the boss looked towards the two badly hurting teens.

"We're going inside for the night. You two will be silent. Keep your hands at your sides and don't do anything that will attract attention. Make ONE wrong move and you're dead. Got it?"

Haruhi nodded immediately, remembering that these men were not afraid to draw their guns. Kaoru nodded as well after seeing Haruhi nod. They were then lead from the van into a shabby apartment building, up a few flights of stairs and to room 29D. Once Marsh got the door open, the two of them were pushed inside the apartment and towards a small closet. The door was opened and they were unceremoniously tossed inside and locked in.

Kaoru threw his arms around Haruhi, who snaked her arms around him as well.

Haruhi did take a lot of comfort in being Karou's arms. It was a sanctuary of sorts; a place where she could feel safe from harm…at least for the time being.

Even during the traumatic rape, he held her as best he could. While they had their way, she had her head in his lap and he was stroking her cheek, trying not to cry from seeing her in pain. They weren't gentle and were hurting her pretty badly.

It was relief for her that he was there with her. As selfish as that made her feel, she could tell that he was thankful that she was there too. She never felt as safe. Sure, all of the Host Club members, Kyoya included, had held her at one time or another, but she felt that Kaoru was always the gentlest, the most caring and provided the most comfort.

"Kaoru?" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Just know…that if I had to go through this with anyone, I'm glad to be with you…"

_Oh god, what did I just say?_

_ Oh god, did she really just say that?_

She wished immediately to take back those words. It sounded so cheesy and ridiculous. what if he thought she was falling in love at such a horrible time like this? It had to be that situation making her feel close to him. Yes. That had to be it…right?

He had never heard her say anything like that. Frankly, it made him a little nervous. What if he couldn't protect her like he promised?

Without another word, they sat there in silence and darkness and quietly cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: NEARING A PRIVATE AIRPORT IN NEW YORK<p>

Hikaru sat up in his seat, his eyes bloodshot and feeling dry. The rest of the Hosts were sound asleep. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. He wanted his brother back in his arms and Haruhi back with her father at her home.

An announcement came over the PA, saying they'd be landing shortly, but Hikaru barely heard it. Mori woke up to the announcement and woke up Tamaki and Kyoya, and picking up his cousin into his arms, being careful not to wake him up too early.

When the plane landed, Kyoya turned his phone on and saw a missed call from Haruhi's house. "Oh. Looks like Ranka called." He pressed redial.

The volume of the cross dresser's voice came in so loud that Kyoya had to hold the phone away from his ear. "KYOYA! THANK HEAVENS I FOUND WHERE I WROTE DOWN YOUR NUMBER! HAVE YOU GOTTEN THEM BACK YET? ARE THEY ALRIGHT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE FOUND MY DAUGHTER ALIVE!"

Kyoya sighed. "Calm down, Ranka! We haven't paid the ransom yet. We're supposed to meet with them tomorrow night at midnight. It's about nine o'clock now in New York, which means it's later in Japan. Please, dear Ranka, get some sleep. Haruhi will be just fine, I promise!"

There was a pause as Ranka tried to get himself together. His voice shoo with his next sentences. "Would you mind sending someone to pick me up and getting me to New York? I think my baby needs me to be there when she's returned!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I don't see why not. Just try not to hover over her and give her some breathing room. Who knows what she and Kaoru are being put through?"

Another pause. "I…I see…okay just…just…" His voice broke. "Send someone!"

"Alright, Ranka. I'll call for my driver to pick you up in a few hours. Until then, you get some sleep." He hung up the phone, leaving Haruhi's poor father alone with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6 Trade

**Detail and extending the chapter are my worst enemies. This was not intended to be a long fic, but here ya go anyhow. Please do not beat me up for the crap in it.**

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke up to the sound of screams- Haruhi's screams! He opened his eyes and saw he was alone in the closet, the door creaked open slightly. Trying to feel his way around in the dim light, he made his way to door and peaked through the opening.<p>

What he saw was horrifying.

All three men were pouncing on her. She was naked and had her hands bound to a leg of the table. Her feet were tied together; a ball-gag was in her mouth and she was drooling more and more with each horrified scream. Nate was busy fondling her breasts. Marsh grabbed hold of her bound ankles and pulled them up into the air, inserting three fingers into her hole. He kept them there until the boss came into Kaoru's view. He slowly knelt down near Haruhi's entrance and then, without warning plowed into her. Haruhi screamed even louder into her gag as the boss went to town on her. Kaoru could hardly bear to watch. He wanted to run to her and help her, but he felt as though he were stuck in a pit of quick sand and every effort to move one step made him sink further.

The boss went in harder and harder each time, making poor Haruhi scream until she couldn't do so anymore from the soreness in her throat. Finally, Kaoru found the willpower to get his legs to move. He ran into the room, barely noticing that the captors had suddenly disappeared. He hurriedly undid her gag and tossed it over his shoulder.

She coughed. "Kaoru…I…I l-love…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she coughed three more times before blood pooled in the back of her throat, choking her. She stared at Kaoru until the coughing stopped and she fell limp and silent.

"No-"

"Kaoru!" suddenly came a far off in the distance cry. He then felt the earth around him move. "Kaoru! Wake up!"

Kaoru's eyes flew open- Haruhi was kneeling by him, shaking him awake. It had all been a horrible nightmare.

"Haruhi," he breathed. The nightmare had been so real so vivid, and so frightening- but for more than one reason. He knew his subconscious was telling him he had developed a stronger liking for her, and that he was having trouble saying it, given the circumstances. (and the fact his stomach twisting in knots whenever he thought about asking her out) "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but I think they're awake."

As if on cue, they heard footsteps and then the voices of the evil men.

"Ugh, why couldn't we have just done this last night?" Nate complained.

"Shut up. Soon we'll have everything we want…and more!" the boss snapped.

The closet door flew open and there stood their captors, smirking down at them. Marsh had coils of rope in his hand. He stepped forward and bound Haruhi's hands behind her, followed by Kaoru's. The boss and Nate pulled Kaoru to his feet and then led him to the door. Marsh soon followed behind with Haruhi.

The sky was still dark and the area outside the apartment building was deserted.

"Good thing we won't have to stay in this shitty place much longer." laughed Nate as he looked at Marsh. "We'll meet you at the auction tonight. It starts at midnight, right?"

"Auction?" Kaoru piped up.

"Shut up, kid." the boss said, giving him a slight shove. He then turned to Nate. "Yeah, it starts at midnight. We'll meet you inside."

They then dragged the two first years off in separate directions; Kaoru to the right and Haruhi to the left. Kaoru could only watch over his shoulder helplessly as Marsh shoved her face-first into the limo that it had it all started with and took off down the street.

* * *

><p>Haruhi managed to get herself in a comfortable position. She lay on her side on the floor of the limo, trying not to cry. She was on her own now, and she had a sinking feeling she knew what this auction was going to be; if she was right, she was about to be sold as a slave!<p>

She longed for home now more than ever. She wanted to be at home with her father. She wanted to have the monotony of day to day routine. She wanted to go to school and see the other hosts. In her mind she went through all their names and faces; Tamaki. Kyoya. Hunny. Mori. Hikaru. Kaoru.

_Kaoru…_

She thought again about how safe she felt with him. How he was so down-to-earth. How gentle and tender he was. Tears that had already been forming in her eyes spilled over. She guessed that it must have been in her subconscious, but the events that had transpired over the past few days had sped things up drastically.

She was falling in love with Kaoru.

* * *

><p>As the van drove off in the opposite direction, Kaoru couldn't help but begin to cry. His worst fears had come true; he wasn't able to protect her. Now she was gone.<p>

Gone. Like in his dream.

In his mind he replayed the events of the dream on fast forward, stopping on one moment; when Haruhi had tried to tell him she loved him.

Suddenly it hit him. He didn't just have a strong liking like he thought his mind was suggesting- he was falling in love! And now the one he loved was in trouble, and it was his fault for not protecting her!

* * *

><p>LOCATION: AN ABANDONED ALLEY IN NYC<p>

The hosts waited in the dark nervously. Hikaru was pacing back and forth, trying not to worry and panic. However he wasn't doing a very good job of preventing either. One of three bags of money- the entire Hitachiin fortune- was in his hand. Soon he and his family would be dead broke. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was getting his brother and friend back alive.

"Hika-chan, it's going to be alright!" Hunny finally spoke up.

"No it's not fine!" Hikaru snapped. "What if they're dead? What if we don't get them back at all? What if they're planning to kill _us? _Anything can go wrong!"

Everyone was silent after that. Suddenly, out of eerie dark of night, they heard the sound of tires on gravel. Down the abandoned road came a dark van without its headlights on.

It parked in front of them. A man in a ski mask rolled down the window. "You got the cash?"

The older Hitachiin immediately nodded and went to grab the money, when Kyoya stopped him. "You got our friends?"

The man smiled. "Yeah we got them."

"Show us."

"Not until we get the money."

The man's grin widened. "Ok. We could just kill them…"

"NO!" Hikaru piped up. He pushed Kyoya out of the way and grabbed the money bags. His whole body shaking he gave them, one by one, to the man.

The man peered inside the bag. "Good." He looked over his shoulder. "Go ahead."

The door slid open and another man in a mask pushed out a bound and gagged Kaoru. Quickly, he shut the door, and the driver sped off into the night.

The hosts immediately ran for Kaoru. Hikaru got there first and began to untie him, taking the tape off his mouth first.

"They're selling her as a slave! Tonight!" Kaoru blurted out before anyone could ask what happened to Haruhi.

The hosts froze. They certainly weren't prepared for that.

Suddenly, Kyoya's phone rang. The caller ID said "Ranka Fujioka".

Reluctantly, Kyoya answered. "Hello Ranka…yes the trade was made, but I have some bad news…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy love part, but no one voted on my poll. Guess should've mentioned it last chapter. Oops. <strong>

**anyhow, please be nice, I know this chapter was absolute crap, but I have not been in a good writing mood lately...**


	8. Chapter 7 Separated

**Ok, this chapter I'm a lot happier with. I hope you are too!**

* * *

><p>LOCATION: DOWNTOWN NYC<p>

Haruhi fought back the tears in her eyes and tried to stop her thoughts from running wild. However, it was nearly impossible to stop either. She was being sold as a slave and might not ever see her father or her friends again!

And there was nothing she could do about it.

She once again went through all the faces of her loved ones in her mind, each one making the tears closer to falling.

Once again, she paused on the image of Kaoru. It hit her that they just figured out their feelings for each other, and now they were to be permanently separated.

The car jerked to a stop and Haruhi was pulled from her thoughts. She looked out the window- they were in a completely different part of the city. Marsh parked the car and got out, coming around to Haruhi's side. He opened the door and untied her hands.

"Listen here. I'm giving you some money and you're going to go into that Victoria's Secret there." He pointed to a building with a big pink sign. Haruhi had heard of it before, but she'd never actually had any interest in ordering from it. She felt it was a waste of money. "I'll come in in a few minutes, so it looks like we're separate customers. You are to find the sluttiest looking things you can find in there. I don't care how expensive it is Hell, I don't care if you go with the angel wings even! Just find something you think is slutty and then meet my by the changing rooms in ten minutes. Got it?"

She nodded and he handed her a wad of cash. On wobbly legs, she walked into the store. Dazed, Haruhi looked around at the women and girls, going through the bins of panties and bras, talking and laughing and having a good time. It amazed her at how unaware they were of how she was suffering in the clutches of mad men! They were blissfully unaware! It almost made her incredibly angry to see them so damn happy!

Marsh walking through the door and a sales associate coming up to him reminded her to get moving. Acting quickly, she picked out a red and black lacey bra and a thong to match. She also grabbed a pair of red feathery wings. Her whole body shaking, she walked to the changing rooms, where Marsh was nonchalantly looking though the lingerie.

He barely glanced at her. "Try on the bra and make sure it pushes up the little you've got."

Trying not to show the fact that she was offended, she nodded once and got into the changing rooms. Once she had fastened the bra, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. It took all of her not to scream.

In the mirror, there was a bruised and battered woman where her reflection used to be. Her eyes were big and terror-filled. The woman also had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, small cuts and purple bruises all over her body. Trembling even more, Haruhi had realized there was one part she needed to examine. She took a deep breath, and then grabbed hold of her pants and yanked them down in one swift motion. Just as she expected; her area was black and blue from all the abuse. She was surprised that no one had taken her aside and said anything.

_That's society. No one wants to get involved. No one wants to help me…_

a tear finally escaped and trickled down her cheek. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she put the sweats back on, turned away from the horrific sight in the mirror and went to go pay for the lingerie.

* * *

><p>LOCATION: AN NYC EMERGENCY ROOM<p>

"Kaoru, please get out from under there! The doctors just want to help you!" Hikaru begged. Kaoru, cowering underneath a chair, shook his head rapidly, his whole body quivering. Hikaru flashed a worried look at the head of the medical team. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "This is just a normal reaction to the ordeal and whatever else they put him through."

"Normal? My baby brother's cowering under a chair and you call it _normal?_"

"Hikaru, please quiet down, there are other patients in this hospital." Kyoya chimed in. The shadow king was standing nearby with the medical team. Because of his medical training, his friendship with Kaoru, and by showing his card that proved he was an Ootori, he was allowed to help the doctors.

Hikaru sighed with resolve and then got down on his knees, trying once again to coax his bother out. "Kao, you're okay now, remember? You're in a hospital, safe and sound."

Kaoru shook his head again and began to cry. Between sobs he said. "Make…them… go away!"

The head doctor knelt down. "Mr. Hitachiin, I understand you went through quite a traumatic experience, but the faster you cooperate with us, the faster we can get you healed and home!"

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea for you to have him strip right now. It probably triggered…" Kyoya trailed off. Then it was like a light bulb lit up in his mind. He turned to the doctors. "Everyone please clear the room for a moment. I need to speak with the patient."

"But, Mr. Ootori, sir-"

"Now!"

The doctors shrugged at each other and followed orders. Once they were gone, Kyoya joined Hikaru on the floor. "Kaoru, they're gone for now. But I need to ask you something…what did they do to you? What did the doctors' words and actions bring back memories of?"

This brought on another round of sobbing for Kaoru. Hikaru offered his hand to his brother. "It's okay, Kao. You can tell us. No one's going to hurt you if you do!"

"I…I was…I was raped! I was raped and so was Haruhi!" Kaoru tossed the chair onto its back and threw himself into his brother's arms.

Kyoya winced at his friend's words. "I was afraid of that…"

Kaoru tightened his arms around his brother as he continued to cry, letting the pain of the horrible experience out through his tears.

* * *

><p>Later, after the doctors had successfully examined the petrified twin and had given him enough Benadryl to calm him down, Hikaru plopped down in the seat that his brother had been hiding under just hours before. He moved the seat close to the bed that Kaoru lay on. Kaoru had his eyes closed, tired from the events, as well as the medication, but was fearful of falling asleep. He didn't want to risk reliving the horrible memories- or worse, wake up to find he had dreamt his whole return.<p>

His eyes opened once he heard Hikaru move the chair. "Hey."

"Hey…" He took Kaoru's hand in his. Kaoru sighed. "What's up?"

"I'm just…worried about Haruhi, is all… I'm just sitting here while she's being sold….tonight!"

"You just focus on recovering, Kao. Haruhi's going to be okay. Mori-Senpai, Hunny-Senpai and the boss met up with Ranka and they're going to bring her home and get our fortune back."

"I don't care about the money! You don't seem worried at all about her!" Kaoru tried to prop himself up on his elbows. "How can you be so sure that she's going to be okay?" He raised his voice as best he could in the drug-induced haze he was in. "What if she's already dead?"

Hikaru's finger hovered over the call button for the nurse's station, but he changed his mind. Instead he took hold of his brother's shoulder and gently lowered him down.

"Kaoru! Calm down! We've got two human weapons on our side! Not to mention a distraught father…ok, two if you count the boss. "

The twins shared a quick, yet uncomfortable laugh before Kaoru groaned in pain. When he was tossed out of the van, he had broken a rib.

After the pain subsided, Kaoru settled back down and was silent for a little while. "I just can't help but think about her," he said suddenly. "And this dream I had had, where they beat and raped her to death and I swear if I hadn't seen her right after I woke up, I might believe she's dead, and the weirdest thing is that in the dream she tried to tell me she loved me, and…and…" Kaoru took a deep breath and stopped his sentence from running on further. He had just practically spilled the beans about his feelings for Haruhi. Of all the times, he had to do that now!

The look on Hikaru's face said it all, as he smiled, knowingly. "Kaoru…I think your mind is trying to tell you something…are you…in love with her?"

Kaoru's eyes welled up with tears. "…and now I might never see her again!"

Hikaru leaned forward and hugged his brother once again. Kaoru sobbed into his twin's chest, while they silently prayed for Haruhi's safe return.

* * *

><p><strong>The big shaboozie is coming up soon! (Yes I stole that word from an early 2000's Nickelodeon game show...deal...)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 Auction

**So this story is coming to a close...sad face...but the good news is I have my Kim Possible fic, Stockholm Syndrome to work on :D Go read/review if you're a KiGo fan (Kim and Shego) if you haven't already :D**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is where it is?"<p>

"According to the information from our friend, Bossanova, I doubt they'd put up a big sign that says, 'Slave auction here'"

Kyoya had called gang member, Ritzu Kassanoda earlier that day, hoping to get any information on the location of auctions. He said he didn't know about any in America, but called someone he knew who did know and called Kyoya back with the information. (He also said he'd be anxiously awaiting Haruhi's return to Japan and to give her his regards)

The limo cruised past the building and parked a couple of blocks down. Inside was Tamaki, Ranka, (who had met up with the boys hours earlier) Hunny and Mori.

Tamaki's phone rang before they could reach for the door handle. it was the leader of the Black Onion squad.

"We've got you guys on visual. We're ready to move in on these people at a moment's notice!"

"Gotcha! Thanks!" Tamaki hung and then turned to the others. "You guys ready to kick some ass?"

In a little while, they were all seated in the second row inside an underground auditorium, the seats surrounding a runway.

At this time, it should be mentioned that they were all wearing the most ridiculous disguises; pimp suits. Hunny was wearing a hat too big for his head and even a false mustache. Ranka had tucked his long red hair up into his hat.

The four of them sat in silence until loud music began to play and a flamboyant looking man pranced onto the stage.

"Good evening, gentlemen! Tonight, prepare to meet the loveliest of ladies that could be yours to take home! First up, Lot 001, a young blonde, nineteen! Perfect body and long flowing hair…but only on the head, if you catch my drift!"

There was laughter from the men in the audience.

The girl was sold to a rather burly looking man far off to their left. With each girl that ame onto the stage, their hearts would jump in hopes that it would be Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going out there!" an adamant Haruhi insisted. She was dressed in the red outfit she had purchased earlier that day; complete with the wings. Marsh fumed a moment before socking her in the face. When Haruhi stumbled to her feet and caught her reflection in a mirror, she had a black eye.<p>

"That's what you get for defying me!

Haruhi was scared. She felt frozen where she stood. She didn't want to go out there and be sold to some filthy man who would undoubtedly treat her like garbage. But at the same time, she knew Marsh and his cohorts were trigger-happy and would not hesitate to kill her.

_Much rather the quick and painless death…_

"I…I'm not going out there!"

Marsh fumed again, before grinning. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube. He opened it up and removed the contents…a syringe! "One shot of this and you'll be perfectly cooperative. Hold still, you little bitch!"

* * *

><p>"Lot 034, gentlemen. Latino. Sixteen years old! Good with chores and other…things, so I'm told!"<p>

Hunny, Mori, Ranka and Tamaki had their hearts pounding in their chests a mile a minute. They kept praying that the next girl would be Haruhi.

"…sold to the man in purple! Lot 035, then, a young brunette. Japanese."

No one was on the stage yet, but the four sat up in their seats.

A clearly drugged Haruhi was brought out onto the stage, accompanied by Marsh, who was holding her up and preventing her from passing out.

"…this young lady is said to be the utmost pleasure and a little feisty at times. It seems as though tonight she has been subdued! Gentlemen, who out there can handle this one? Let's start at twenty grand!"

"Twenty-one thousand!" called Tamaki.

"Forty-five thousand!" called someone in the audience.

"Fifty thousand!" yelled someone else.

Ranka's world spun. He couldn't believe it. This was his daughter, for crying out loud! Anger bubbled and brewed inside him. Before he knew it, he jumped to his feet.

"One million! In cash!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. The man hosting smiled.

"Boy oh boy! Who said these auctions weren't full of surprises? Come up here, sir, to claim your prize!"

Tamaki slipped him a wad of cash. Ranka got up from his seat slowly and made his way on wobbly legs to the stage. He handed the cash to the man and took Haruhi from Marsh.

"Thank you sir!" The man said, pocketing the cash. "Enjoy!"

Then, suddenly, in a flash, Hunny zipped onto the stage and knocked out the man. The audience gasped and jumped to their feet; some to run to the stage, some to run for the door.

Tamaki whipped out his phone. "Move in! Move in!"

Through all the entrances, came the Black Onion Squad. Mori and Hunny continued to knock unconscious anyone they got their hands on.

During this chaos, Tamaki went to grab the money back from the man's pocket. it was then that he heard Ranka cry out; he turned to see Haruhi had been hit by someone fleeing the building and had been knocked accidentally unconscious and out of her father's arms. Tamaki forgot about the cash and ran to help. He knew that Ranka never liked him, but he couldn't care less about that. All that was on his mind was getting Haruhi out of there as fast as possible!

"Ranka! Grab her under her arms!" Tamaki yelled, Grabbing her legs. Her father, stunned for a moment, did as he said. Tamaki quickly swung Haruhi up into her father's hold and they rushed back up the stairs to the limo. Once they were inside, Ranka lay Haruhi down on the seat. Tamaki filled up a cup with water and dumped it onto Haruhi's face before whipping out a first aid kit and beginning to dress her wounds.

Meanwhile, Hunny and Mori were still kicking ass.

"Which one of you is the dirty man who hurt Haru-chan and Kao-chan?" Hunny growled. Dozens of men, now in the custody of the Black Onion Squad all began to quiver in fear at Hunny's expression.

That's when Mori noticed the curtains moving. He threw them back to reveal Marsh standing there. He waved cowardly. Mori wasted no time in throwing him to the ground and putting his foot on his back. "Are you one of the men who kidnapped our friends?"

Marsh opened his mouth to defend himself, but instead began to cry.

* * *

><p>Police sirens flashed and men were taken away by the dozens. Some were in ambulances, handcuffed to the gurneys.<p>

Haruhi lay down in her own ambulance, her father by her side and her friends standing by the open doors. Haruhi had slowly begun to wake up from unconsciousness and was now able to speak in semi- coherent sentences. She was telling an officer what had happened to her.

"…and Kaoru and were…um…" She couldn't get the words out. "…severely abused."

"Well that much we can see," the officer said writing down notes. "Now, Miss Fujioka, I have to be blunt with you…were there any sexual abuses? Your friend apparently reported that you both were subjected to violence and rape."

Hearing this, Ranka's eyes welled up. He grabbed her hand. "Haruhi?"

She looked down at the floor. "Yes…it's true…" Her father bawled. Tamaki blinked, shocked. Mori had to hold Hunny back from rushing at Marsh, who was being forced into a police car.

"It's not true! The little brat's lying!" he was yelling. Hunny got out of Mori's grip and marched over to him. He slapped him in the face.

"You call Haru-chan anything mean…or do anything mean to her or any of my friends again…and next time I won't hold back…"

* * *

><p><strong>GO HUNNY! <strong>

**Sorry got too in the moment. Anyhow. The next chapter will hopefully come soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I SHALL BE LIKE MARSH, THE BOSS AND NATE AND HOLD THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE IF YOU DON'T! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**...I've gotta lay of the caffeine...**


	10. Chapter 9 End?

**This chapter is short. Yes. It's short. But i have a big juicy idea and i needed to get this one out of the way before continuing :3**

* * *

><p>LOCATION: AN NYC HOSPITAL<p>

Kaoru was sound asleep. He was thankful that he could finally sleep in a bed, even if it was in a hospital. The drugs the doctors had him on prevented dreams as a side effect, so he felt he really lucked out on that.

Hikaru sat beside his brother's bed, holding his hand. He had been there for all visiting hours without fail.

Kyoya poked his head into the room. "Pardon me, gentlemen. Hikaru, could you wake up your brother, please?" Hikaru gently shook his brother awake. Kaoru groaned in protest. "Sorry to disturb you, Kaoru, but you have a new roommate checking in."

Kaoru looked behind him at a pale and fragile looking Haruhi being brought in, in a wheelchair. "Haruhi! Thank god you're okay!" He and Hikaru said in unison.

Haruhi took the wheels of the wheelchair from the nurse behind her and wheeled herself over to Kaoru's bedside. She all but jumped out of the wheelchair and threw her arms around him. Before he could stop himself, he kissed the top of her head.

Kyoya grinned slightly. "Hikaru. Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" Hikaru smiled, got up and walked to the door, leaving the room with Kyoya.

Kaoru gently helped Haruhi into his bed. "Haruhi, you don't know how relieved I am to see you're alive! What did they do to you?"

"If you don't mind, Kaoru, I don't really want to talk about that at the moment." Haruhi said.

"That's fine. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

"I have a feeling we'll be talking about it with a therapist."

The two of them were silent for a moment as Kaoru mindlessly stroked Haruhi's hair.

"So…what do we do now?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I guess we're going to be here for a little while, but-"

"No. I mean…about us."

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. "Us?"

"Kaoru…I…I love you. And I have a feeling you love me too…just tell me now…do you love me?"

Kaoru's whole body shook. What was he supposed to say? He loved her. He knew it, too. Like before when he kissed her forehead, he felt like he couldn't control himself and kissed her right then and there, on the lips.

Haruhi was taken by surprise but then kissed back lovingly. Kaoru parted his lips slightly and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She allowed him to explore every crevice and spot of her mouth before letting her tongue meet with his.

They were interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. They broke the kiss and looked up to see a shocked Tamaki in the doorway.

Tamaki took a step into the room and then rushed to Haruhi's side. "Haruhi. I…I…"

Haruhi held up her hand. "Senpai, please don't. I hate to drop a bomb, but I never liked you more than a friend. You're really sweet, but…"

Tamaki took her hand in his. "I was going to say, though I'm shocked, I'm not shocked at the same time, if that makes any sense. Though I am slightly heart broken, I think this'll be a great thing to help you both recover!"

Haruhi smiled. "That's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say, Senpai!"

"Yeah well, when…the thing happened…it got me thinking a lot and I guess I really was shocked into thinking more clearly. I know this seems totally out of character for me, but-"

Haruhi smiled wider. "You don't need to explain anymore. I'm really proud of you!"

Now it was Tamaki's turn to politely kissed her hand before giving Kaoru a hug and then leaving the room.

* * *

><p>1 WEEK LATER<p>

LOCATION: NYC POLICE STATION

"Kaoru I can't do this!" Haruhi cried, clutching onto her new boyfriend. The twin wrapped one arm around her and held his brother's hand with the other. As much as he hated to admit it, he was upset about having to identify one of their captors as well.

Marsh had ratted out the other guys and given descriptions to the police, who rounded up suspects that fit the description. Here they all stood in a police line up with Kaoru and Haruhi on the other side of the glass, holding onto each other as if they would be swept back into the hell they experienced if they let go for even a second.

Ranka and Hikaru accompanied them, trying to calm the both of them down.

"Just point out who it was, darling." Ranka said calmly. "It's okay. They can't hurt you anymore."

Haruhi pointed a shaking finger at number four- which happened to be Nate.

"Number four?" asked one of the officers.

Haruhi nodded before bursting into tears and burying her face in Kaoru's shirt. He held her close and nodded to the officer. "That's one of them. I don't see the other here."

The officer nodded back before getting on the intercom. "Number four, please step forward." Nate did so as two other officers came into the room and put him in handcuffs. He didn't resist.

"Can we go now?" Haruhi begged.

Ranka took his daughter into his arms while Hikaru did the same for Kaoru, who was on the verge of tears. "Let's get them out of here." Hikaru said t Ranka. The cross dresser nodded and the two of them helped the distraught lovers from the room.

"This isn't over!" Nate called after them. "The boss is still out there! He's pretty damn pissed at you guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-DUN!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10 Promise?

**Another one of my notoriously short chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The boss is still out there…the boss is still out there…<em>

Those words echoed in Kaoru's head as if someone kept rewinding a tape.

It was late at night and the rest of the house was asleep. Haruhi slept fitfully by his side, waking up every so often due to reliving the frightening events in her sleep. Each time she woke up crying or screaming, Ranka would wake up in the guest room across the hall and come running in. He and Kaoru would comfort the terrified girl and help lull her back to sleep.

Now it was two in the morning. Kaoru hadn't slept a wink. He was too concerned about their safety. His parents, who had been contacted by Hikaru, wanted to hire body guards for the two lovers. However, with the former captor still having the fortune, there was currently no money to pay them.

Kaoru made up his mind that he and Haruhi would leave sometime during the week for one of the Hitachiin villas in Europe. They'd be safer there.

Haruhi stirred in her sleep, turned over and moaned. She then began to move frantically, as if struggling against bindings. Kaoru began to shake her before anything scarier could occur. She opened her eyes and awoke with a start. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kaoru…" she mumbled. "I can't take this any longer. I'm so scared! What if he comes back for us?" He shushed her.

"That wont happen. We have each other. We have everyone we love on their toes and willing to help protect us. Nothing will happen. We'll go away to Europe and hopefully this man will be caught."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

They embraced right before there was a knock at the door. Kaoru, curious as to who it might be at this hour went to open it. There stood one of the butlers. Before Kaoru could speak, he punched him in the face, knocking him out. Haruhi gasped as she immediately recognized his face.

The wicked man, in two big steps came over, clamped a hand around Haruhi's mouth and put a gun to her head before she could come out of her shock and scream. "You either come the easy way or things get difficult. What's it gonna be? You gonna come quietly?"

Haruhi looked from the boss to her lover on the floor. She suddenly got an idea. All it depended on was her freedom to talk…and maybe even scream.

Fake tears formed in her eyes as she nodded. The boss let go of her and tucked his gun into his pocket. "Good." He got up and picked up the still unconscious Kaoru and slung him over his shoulder. With a motion of his hand, Haruhi got up from the bed and followed him to the door. They walked out into the dark and silent hallway. It wasn't until they passed the third door on the right that Haruhi screamed "Help!" at the top of her lungs.

The boss grabbed his gun and in one swift motion had the weapon pressed to her temple. At the same time, Mori and Hunny came bursting through the door to the bedroom they were passing. The rest of the host club and Ranka came running out of the other guest rooms and gasped at the scene in front of them.

"Don't you come any closer or she gets it!" The boss sneered at the two martial artists. "I was there during that auction. I know what you two can do. Now I'm just going to take her with me. We're going to back out slowly. Any movement at all could cause me to blow her brains out!"

Haruhi got real tears in her eyes as she looked at her dad and friends. She thought this would be the last time ever seeing them.

Suddenly, they heard someone yell, "Pay back!" and the boss fell to the side. At the same time, the boss had panicked and pulled the trigger. A scream rang out echoing in the vast hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sad. Next chapter's the last one! But I'm also happy that I finally have an outline done for Stockholm Syndrome! yayayayayayayayayayayay!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Finale

**So this is the final chapter *tear* but the GOOD news is i have Stockholm Syndrome outlined and ready to be written :D *crowd roars* So keep your eyes peeled for my Kim Possible story, Stockholm Syndrome, to be updated soon!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi whirled around to see her lover standing behind her, his fist raised to where it had come in contact with the side of the boss's head and his other hand clutching his stomach from where he was bleeding from the gunshot.<p>

"I can't believe…" Kaoru hissed between his teeth. He was in a great deal of pain. "That the asshole…forgot to make sure I…wasn't waking up!" He gasped and then fell to his knees.

Haruhi knelt down beside him. "Kaoru, you're hurt! We need to get you help!" He forced a smile.

"That…would be wonderful…" he said before passing out in Haruhi's arms.

* * *

><p>"So they say, if convicted, he and his buddies are going to jail for about fifteen to life." Kaoru looked at her. "That long for kidnapping and torturing us?<p>

"Let's not forget the people they murdered back in New York." Haruhi said. It was a week later and Kaoru was back home from the hospital, doing the rest of the recovery from his gun shot wound in his own bed.

"God I hope those bastards get all they did to us…" the twin hissed. His lover grabbed his hand.

"In a twisted way, I hope the same…"

They were silent for a moment.

"I believe the question came up a couple of weeks ago," Kaoru broke the silence. "Where do we go from here?"

"A long hard road of recovery." Haruhi said, sitting down on the bed next to Kaoru. He moved over and she got fully into the bed, snuggling close to him, being careful not to touch where the bullet hit him.

Kaoru put his arm around his lover, pulling her in close, not even thinking about the pain he was in from the pressure on the wound. He couldn't believe it had taken such an extreme situation to make them wake up and realize their love for one another.

He heard slow, steady breathing from beside him and he didn't have to look to know that she had fallen asleep. As his own eyes fluttered, his mind briefly flashed to their night sleeping in a closet.

Kaoru shook his head to rid himself of the vision and sighed. But then, oddly enough, he smiled. Thinking about it, he knew the memories of what had happened would never fully go away, but he didn't care; as long as he and Haruhi had each other, they would manage.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>And that's "Taken", ladies, gentlemen, and undecided! Hope you all enjoyed it :D<strong>


End file.
